1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse support system and more particularly pertains to providing a cushion with an upper surface adapted to receive and manipulate a computer mouse and a lower surface constituting a pillow positionable upon the lap or legs of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Computer accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, Computer accessories of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the usage of computers through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,461 to Falter which discloses a Lap Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,636 to Cable discloses a Foldable Lap Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,085 to Hermann et al. discloses an Enclosed Lighted Lap-Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,263 to Hubbard discloses a Portable Expandable Lap Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,985 to Sheldon discloses a Portable Lap Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,456 to Couch et al. discloses a Lap desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,583 to Tenner et al discloses a Lap Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,741 to Taylor discloses a Toy Lap Desk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,216 to Boklund discloses a Child's Lap Desk and Blackboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,051 to McFarlane discloses a Foldable Lap Desk.
In this respect, the computer mouse support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cushion with an upper surface adapted to receive and manipulate a computer mouse or keyboard and a lower surface constituting a pillow positionable upon the lap or legs of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved computer mouse support system which can be used for providing a cushion with an upper surface adapted to receive and manipulate a computer mouse and a lower surface constituting a pillow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.